obsession
by BloomingKitty
Summary: Balthazar has an obsession with Dave. How will Dave get though this? This contains M/M smut, very graphic. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. into the mirror

The bathroom door slammed behind Dave, causing him to cringe. He was trying to get some time away from Balthazar, not signal where he was. For the last week, Balthazar had been barging into his tiny apartment and randomly appearing in his lab, badgering Dave about the importance of training. Each time Balthazar would give Dave the same little speech, "You're my apprentice, and therefor you represent my good name. I won't have you embarrassing me with your lack of training." and them wear him ragged. He was getting more and more physical with Dave each session, and it was starting to give Dave certain... urges. Urges he couldn't take care of in fear of Balthazar's interruptions. Each time they trained, it became harder and harder to keep his mind on magic, making it impossible to improve and making Balthazar increase the amount of training. The seemingly endless cycle had taken its toll on Dave's self-control, bringing him to the bathroom in his lab. He looked at the spell's description once more, and then turned to the mirror. "Okay, okay." Dave chanted to himself. He tenced up and cast the spell. The mirror rippled, and Dave crawled in. He inched in and fell off the counter. "Did I make it?" He looked at the spare toothpaste he kept in the lab bathroom in case of emergency, it read 'tserC'. Yep, he made it. He walked out of the bathroom and in to the lab. Even though he knew he was completely alone in this reverse world, he felt nervous about doing this in such an open place. It also exited him. He walked over to the old wood table Balthazar sat at whenever he came over. He cleared off the table and laid down on it, the wood slowly warming as his body heat rolled of him and on to the table. He let his hands travel up and down his body. He moaned a little and stopped, before he remembered he was alone. He let his mind travel, slowly getting closer to what he really came here to think about. Guilt washed over him as he began to picture the 350 year old coat, the- he laughed a little- the old man shoes, and then his face. "No, no, nononono. I can't just, I mean..." He pictured Becky, his loving girlfriend. He pictured his parent, his up-bringing, his religion, Veronica, everything that went against what he has about to do. All telling him that Balthazar was about a thousand years older than him, that they both had girlfriends, that they were both men, and that Balthazar spent almost all his life thinking and longing for Veronica. He had all he wanted and Dave has NOT going to take that away from him. Tears started to fill his eyes as longing filled his heart. He wouldn't take away what Balthazar finally had, but he would give himself this one pleasure. He took of his jacket, then his t-shirt, flinging them near the table. The untied his shoes, then kicked them off along with his socks. He wiggled out of his loose blue jeans before he slowly inched off his bleach-white boxers. He was completely naked, completely guilty and completely hard. He lay back down on the table. He breathed deeply and remembered his last spare with Balthazar.

He had gotten Balthazar with plasma bolts a few times, then raised a shield for the wall of fire he was sure was coming his way. Balthazar, however, was not going with his normal tactics. He started with his usual wall of fire, but at the last second he sliced Dave's shield in two. Dave, shocked, began to gather up energy for another plasma bolt when Balthazar tackled him. Dave flailed under Balthazar, his hips occasionally meeting the older mans. Balthazar had him pinned down and suddenly stopped all movement after a particularly strong meeting of the hips. After a moment he slowly moved his head down, and nearly pressed his lips to Dave's ear. "You're learning." He whispered to Dave, before suddenly jumping off Dave and rushing off.

Dave imagined Balthazar taking a more aggressive route. He pictured Balthazar's body pressed completely against his, his master's hips slowly rubbing against his, his master's mouth on his ear. Balthazar tapped a finger against Dave's jacket, shirt, pants, and underwear, all turning to dust. His own cloths turned to smoke. He let his hand go lower, passing over small yet defend muscles on Dave's stomach, then onto the side of Dave's hips. He rubbed it, enjoying how Dave trashed mildly under him. His hand moves an inch away from Dave's package.

"Beg." Imaginary Balthazar told him.

"Please..." Dave said.

"Try to be a little more convincing."

"B-Balthazar! Please! I-!" Dave began to beg, but never finished due to Balthazar's hand wrapping around his manhood.


	2. on the table

WARNING! WARNIG! GRAPHIC MAN SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! This is not a two shot, but can be read as such. I plan on creating a full story out of this. Also, I do not own anything but this story line. Please enjoy, and please review. Thank you!

Balthazar had been looking for Dave all day. That little twerp had been avoiding him. He needed to be with his little apprentice. It wasn't Veronica's fault, but the thousand year journey for the boy had turned into an obsession. Almost all of his life had been dedicated to finding the boy, so he was more than happy when he found him. In fact, he was also incredibly angry. He had spent so much time looking for Dave, and in the end Dave left him. Well, he ran away after he saw him being sucked into a giant urn, but still. Now that he had Dave back and Morgana had been defeated, he wasn't letting Dave out of his steel grip.

He walked into Dave's lab and heard the bathroom door slam. Curious, he went down the stair to make his way to the bathroom, but stopped when he felt magic in the air. What was Dave doing? Suddenly his favorite table has cleared off by an invisible force. Did Dave do that? He walked into the bathroom and saw the mirror ripple a little before calming down. So, his little apprentice had traveled into the mirror would. Why? He quietly cast the spell and stepped through the mirror. The second they did, he heard something he didn't expect.

"Pease…" Dave whispered. Who was Dave talking to?

"B-Balthazar! Please! I-!" Dave begged. He's begging me? Balthazar walked quietly out of the bathroom, shocked and deeply aroused at what he saw.

Dave had tears in his eyes, and his had around his dick. He moaned and trusted into his hand, his volume increasing steadily.

"Gah! Balthazar!" Dave cried out. Balthazar's smile reached his ears. He didn't bother being quiet as he walked over to his apprentice.

Dave snapped out of his trance and saw Balthazar standing over him.

"Balthazar? W-what are you doing in the mirror world?" Dave asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Do you even remember how to get out of here?" Balthazar said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Yea, yea, of course, I mean, what kind of idiot would just... come in here... not quite sure he knew how to get back out…" Dave trailed off.

"You're still a horrible lair Dave," Balthazar started, "but luckily for me, this means you can't get away."

"… From what?" Dave wondered.

"From this." Balthazar said, crawling on top of Dave.

"Dave, Dave, Dave. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this…" Balthazar started to take off his cloths.

"How long you've-"Dave stopped, realizing just what Balthazar said. "But you finally have Veronica back!"

"I had given up on her about two hundred years before I met you. My whole life has been about you, Dave," Balthazar took off his last 'old man shoe',

"Now your whole life is going to be about me." With that, Balthazar shoved three fingers into Dave's open mouth to keep him from talking. Dave let out muffled protest before he stopped to think.

After about three minutes of not moving, Dave got over his moral internal debate, deciding to give in and let it happen. He started to suck on Balthazar's fingers and moved his tongue in between them. Balthazar smirked, knowing he had won. He moved down to between Dave's legs and surprised the boy by moving past his growing erection and going straight to his anus. He probed inside, causing Dave to moan around his fingers. Balthazar's tongue fought to get deeper inside his little apprentices ring of muscles. He worked as much saliva in as possible, then pulled away. A string of spit connected his mouth and Dave's rear. Dave stiffened at the slight. His penis was full of blood and oozing juices, almost calling Balthazar to it. Balthazar wrapped his lips around Dave and sucked as hard as he could. Dave let out a shout and pulled his master off of his manhood. Balthazar looked at Dave questionably.

"I- I won't last long like this…" Dave clarified.

"We needed to move on anyway, don't worry." Balthazar said, trying to keep Dave from getting embarrassed. He pulled Dave off the table and directed his face to his groin. Dave took the hint and began to coat it in saliva. Balthazar let out a moan and buried his hands in Dave's hair. After about five minutes he pulled his apprentice off and let him lay down again, on his stomach this time. Dave lay on his stomach, his knees near his stomach and his rear hovering above the table. Balthazar slipped in behind him and slipped a finger in. To Dave, it didn't feel unpleasant, but it felt strange. His master inserted another finger and began to scissor them. It felt uncomfortable. After a third finger, Dave felt scared, Balthazar looked much bigger than three fingers, and he didn't think he could fit! Balthazar lined his head up with Dave's hole, and pushed. He started off slow until an inch or two were in, and then quickly pushed the rest in. Dave tried to get away from the intrusion but his master couldn't care less. He finally had Dave in every way, and he wasn't giving up an inch of what he had. He reluctantly pulled out, but immediately pushed back in. Dave screamed. It hurt more than a plasma bolt to the face! He could feel himself rip a little. Suddenly Balthazar hit something inside him that caused him to shake and see stars.

"Ahh~ AHHH! Bu-Balthazar!" Dave was having trouble thinking of anything else to say. Balthazar didn't mind. Balthazar smiled and moved even faster into and out of Dave, hitting the spot each time. Three more hits and Dave spent himself all over the table and his chest. He collapsed, but Balthazar wasn't done. After five more minutes, and another coat of liquid out of Dave, Balthazar finished.

- Wow. Ummm, I haven't had a lot of experience in this kind of writing… Anyway, this is going to be a story of Balthazar's obsession with Dave, and the two trying to work out a relationship. So, be prepared. Thank you for reading, and please review or I can't improve. I won't write any more of this story until I get five reviews!

~BloomingKitty


	3. The morning after

Dave's eyes flickered open. He felt... Fantastic. He hadn't felt this relaxed scene... scene before Balthazar started to get so physical in training. This was nice, just laying here and- Balthazar.

"Oh, no. Nononono NONO!" He looked up to see a very happy, very asleep Balthazar.

Hey there! Next chapter already? Yay! I would like to thank

crissypotter

YOY  
>fanficreader96<p>

XxMistressHorrorxX

for being my first ever reviewers and being so kind. I know I said no chapter until 5 reviews, but I don't think I was going to get another one anyway. I don't mean to be selfish,  
>I'm sorry.<p>

warning:

I DO NOT OWN THE SORCERERS APRENTANCE. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY LINE.

THIS STORY CONTAINS M/M ROMANTIC THEMES AND M/M SEX. Let's do this!

"Balthazar?"... No response. "Balthazar?... Get OFF of me!"

Balthazar's eyes opened slowly. He looked down at Dave and smiled. Then kissed his forehead.

Dave froze. 'This is wrong. This isn't meant to happen! I have a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend, this couldn't go any further, or four lives would be ruined.

"Look, uh, B-Balthazar... this can't happen. I had a great time, really, but we have a special bond! We-" Dave was interrupted.

"We do have a special bond. Master and apprentice, meaning I am your master. That means you HAVE to obey me, and I say this is right. That this will work out."

Dave ran. He ran out of his reverse lab, to the mirror.

"Uhg! How do you work this thing?" Dave asked the mirror. Balthazar walked over to Dave, taking a good look at the mirror then at Dave. "Maybe try...this." Balthazar said, and then pushed Dave into the mirror.

Dave fell through the mirror. He checked the toothpaste. 'Crest'. He sighed in relief. He picked himself up and walked outside. He had to see Becky.

Hey guys! Fun fact: My computer overheated and I lost a good chunk of this chapter and had to reduce it. Such. A. Fun. Fact. Any who, Thank you for reading. Please review!


	4. Contemplation

Hey all. I didn't specify reviews last time so I'll update without them this chapter to be fair.

WARNING! M/M SEX, ROMANCE, BONDAGE, ANDLOVE! NOT ALL IN THIS CHAPTER!

I do not own anything other than this little story.

It's time for Balthazar's point of view! Yay and suchums!

Dave had run away, and cockiness that came from finally making his cute little apprentice his was starting to fade.

'Dave... Dave ran away.' Balthazar walked back over to the table and lay down.

'He ran. Maybe he's just in shock. That must have been his first time with a man; he's most likely just worried he did badly.' Balthazar smiled at the thought of a blushing Dave asking him if he did it right.

'Wait- did I do okay? I haven't been near civilization in so long, and I never actually... Dam it! I should have gotten that hooker in Asia three hundred years ago; I would have had some kind of experience with this!' Balthazar had looked up gay porn, of course. Just to see if his feelings where normal. He saw more than that. All his tricks where from religiously watching countless hours of porn when he was away from Dave. He had also learned that having the feelings for Dave when he was nine were a taboo, so he was grateful for the urn for keeping Dave safe from him. He sighed and rolled to his side, pouting. Now his thoughts were full of Dave, crying that this first time was so pitiful. Dave laughing at Balthazar for such a horrible attempt.

Balthazar's mind had already been twisted. He had lied about only being a little insane. All that time away from humans had made him oblivious to other peoples feeling, boundaries, and social cues. Dave has his. He was sent by his master to find the boy. He found the boy. His entire life was Dave. If- if Dave did feel the same way, he would just have to make him! It made scene know! Dave just had to be shown that they were meant for each other! He turned to his other side, content. Then he saw a picture Dave had in the lab.

Becky. She thought Dave was hers! She knew about his relationship with Dave! She might as well chain him to her basement wall, the way she was claiming him! 'Basement wall, hmm?' Balthazar thought. 'That could work.' If Dave didn't break up with Becky willingly, he would have to fix this problem himself.

Balthazar giggled. It was time to go spy on Dave.

I bet you know where this is going. Any who, no update until I have five more reviews. That is all.


	5. Becky's house

Thanks for all the reviews. Any who, here's more smut.

WARNING, GAY LOVE, SEX, AND BONDAGE. NOT ALL IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

I own nothing but the storyline.

Dave's POV

Dave had never attempted to run from his lab to Becky's house before, but there's a first time for everything. He needed to show himself that it meant nothing. If he could look his girlfriend in the eyes, tell her what happened and try to work through it, it meant he loved her. Becky was a calm reasonable person, she would work with him.

He walked up to her door and knocked. He could hear movement on the other side, shoes scuffing against hardwood flooring. The door opened to show Becky, Dave's beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"Hey, Becky... Ummm... we need to talk." Dave said akwordly.

"I know, Dave. Come in." Becky moved to let Dave in.

'She knows?' Dave thought, entering Becky's house.

The walked into her space living room and sat on the couch.

"Look, Becky," Dave was interrupted.

"Dave, let me. I'm good at this kind of thing." Becky took a deep breath.

"We've know each other for a long time. I always thought you were cool, you know, a little different. This whole ' end of the world' thing brought us together... but I can't help feeling like it was forced. Kind of a last minute love deal," Becky looked up at Dave and held his hand.

"I don't think I love you more than a friend, Dave." Dave stared at Becky. If she didn't love him, he couldn't say he was in a relationship that forced him and Balthazar apart. His plans crumbled around his feet. There was nothing stopping Balthazar.

Dave pulled his hand away.

"I have to go." Dave whispered.

"Dave? Dave, don't do this, we can be friends!"

"I don't need a friend right now." He needed Veronica Gorloisen.

He walked out of Becky's house, leaving her stunned.

Balthazar's POV

He couldn't believe it! He came to Becky's house to have a 'talk' with her, but it seemed Dave had done that better than he ever could! He should just try to win Dave's trust, be the reliable man he needed. He would be sensible, smooth, and think things through.

He ran up to Dave, but stopped and leaned against a tree at the last minute.

"Things not working so well with Becky?" Balthazar said, looking into the sky.

Dave jumped and turned to him.

Thanks for waiting, so much came up.

Any ways, next time we'll be in Dave's POV, so look forward to that. I'll try to update faster, I can't believe so much has happened.

Thanks for reading, see you next time!


	6. Realizations

WARNING: MAN LOVE. That is all.

Dave jumped and turned to the man beside him. He was looking into the sky, but not at anything in particular. Dave just new Balthazar was going to rub his rejection into his face, and it scared him.

"Balthazar, just- just leave me alone, okay?" Dave said, and then looked away, "Go back to Veronica."

Balthazar shook his head.

"She'll be fine. She's a grown women, she can take care of herself."

Dave thought over what he wanted to say carefully before replying.

"We might have had a fling but I don't like guys, Balthazar. What happened was a fluke. Just try to forget about it and maybe things can go back to normal.

"Dave, we-" Dave cut Balthazar off.

"Okay, maybe we needed to get it out of the way and, if... urges build up we might do it again, but we need to maintain our relationship as Master and Apprentice. I like things the way they are." Dave said.

"Things change, Dave. We obviously have a deeper connection then we thought we had."

Dave had one last trick up his selve.

"I need you to do something for me, Balthazar."

"What?"

"Think about Veronica." Dave said.

"..." Balthazar stood there.

"Just do it, okay?" Dave sighed. Balthazar closed his eyes and pictured Veronica, her wise eyes, her wavy long brown hair, her fancy dress that clung just right...

Dave smirked, his plan was working.

"Remember all you went through? You could feel her by your side, couldn't you? Trapped in the doll, waiting, just waiting to be with you again. You finally freed her Remember her face?"

Balthazar pictured her face from when he woke up, she was beautiful.

"She waited for you too, Balthazar. She finally has you back. Are you really going to throw away the love of your long, long life so you can have a little fling with someone your master told you to train?"

Balthazar's breath left him. The image of Victoria was fading. His eyes opened and turned to Dave just as Victoria disappeared. The boy was right. He had to talk to Victoria about this...

Dave managed to get through to Balthazar. Good for him.

Sorry I've been gone so long, guys. I'm sorry. But thank you for all your reviews and encouragement.

Also, some of you other favorite characters should pop up soon, so look forward to that. Bye!


End file.
